iBeach
by gigglebug321
Summary: When Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer go on a vacation for a week to Laguna Beach, will they be able to handle each other? Seddie!
1. iRide

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own iCarly. If I did, I would probably be doing other things than just sitting on my computer, which I do enjoy! I also don't own anything else mentioned in this story. However, I do own this story and Sam's song. Yay! (: Anyway, I just thought of this idea and I figured that my other story, iAlways Knew, was kind of, I dunno, fairytale-like I guess. But I'm definitely still continuing it Anyway, I bet you just want to read the story instead of listening to me continually blab, so enjoy! (:**

**CPOV: **

"Sam, Freddie, come here!" I called from downstairs. Sam and Freddie stayed in the iCarly studio to update the iCarly website. They came running down the stairs together immediately.

"What's up, Carls?" Sam asked as she hopped over the kitchen counter and grabbed some Peppy Cola out of the fridge.

"Well, Spencer asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with him next week, so I was wondering if you two wanted to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds fun! I'll ask my mom," said Freddie.

Sam snorted and wiped the peppy Cola off her mouth. She laughed and held her belly. "Dork."

"Carly?" Freddie faced me and whined.

"Sam, don't cause Freddie any emotional or physical pain."

Sam punched Freddie in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Freddie pouted.

"Freddie, just go ask your mom," I said.

"Yeah, Freddork, go ask your mommy for her permission," said Sam in a sarcastic voice.

Freddie stormed out of Carly's apartment to go ask his mom.

"So, can you go, Sam?" I asked her.

"Heck yeah, there's no way I'm staying here for a whole week with nowhere else to stay!"

"Yay!" I said excitedly.

Freddie walked back in. "I can go if I wear this special sunscreen my mom bought me." He held up a large, strange-looking bottle.

"Well, now everybody can go! That's awesome!" I grinned.

**SPOV:**

I glanced at Freddork as he glanced back at me. How would I survive a whole week in a hotel room with that nub? I rolled my eyes. We would actually have to sleep in the same room together. I shuddered at the thought. I'll just not let him ruin my fun. Have I ever let him ruin it?

"I think I'll head home now, so I can pack, okay?" I asked Carly.

"Sure, Sam! What about you, Freddie?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go pack too. By the way, what beach are we going to?"

"I totally forgot to mention that! We're going to Laguna Beach."

"Awesome, I've always wanted to go there!" I said happily, then left Carly's apartment.

**FPOV: **

"I can't wait! It sounds like it'll be really fun, Carly," I said.

Carly smiled. "We're staying at a really nice hotel too. Spencer sold some sculptures, so we got some extra money to have some fun!"

"That's awesome! Thanks so much for inviting me."

"You're welcome!"

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my apartment and pack. See ya tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!"

That night, I packed everything I would need to have fun and survive Sam's torture for a week. I rolled my eyes when I thought about that. What if she comes and hurts me during the middle of the night?

The next day, I walked over to Carly's apartment. She and Sam sat on the couch watching _Girly Cow_, waiting for Spencer and I.

"Yo dorkface, come take a seat beside Momma," said Sam.

I raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside her. She thumped my shoulder.

"Carly, she thumped me," I pouted.

"Sam, don't hurt Freddie!" said Carly.

"Aw, come on, you know it's fun!" Sam laughed.

Suddenly, Spencer came running down the stairs. "Hey, I'm ready!" He grinned.

"Woo hoo!" We all three shouted.

We grabbed our luggage and left for the car. When we finally settled in, I looked over to my right. It was the blonde-headed demon. I looked over to my left. There was a pink and purple, polka-dot suitcase. That's nice company there! So, I got to ride in the back seat of a small and cheap sedan with Sam, who thumped, kicked, punched, slapped, and bugged me.

Just to annoy me, Sam began singing.

"I am Freddie, I'm a dork, doo-da, doo-da. I read my math workbook and meet with the AV club. I'll never get a girl, nobody loves me! Doo-da-dee-dee-doo-da-day, doo-dee-doo-da-day!"

I glared at her as she danced. Why couldn't Carly sit back here with me? I sighed. However, even though Carly was still really cute, I had decided to move on. I figured she'd never be a true love for me, so why waste my time? She didn't have the effect on me hat she used to. I thought of Carly as more of a sister now.

And then there was Sam Puckett. I guess I could consider her as my other best friend. Ever since we had our first kiss together, we had gotten a lot closer. We both matured more and we talk to each other more now. We talk about more personal things and we can actually be in the same room, or car, (hopefully) without killing each other.

After about half an hour of the car ride of thinking, being annoyed, and trying to peacefully listen to music, we stopped at a gas station. I pulled off my PearPod headphones and stepped out of the car. We had arrived at the airport. I just hoped somehow Sam would get put on a different plane and get lost somewhere in this very big world. Of course, knowing my luck, that probably wouldn't happen.

"Come on, kiddos! Let's head to the plane!" shouted Spencer.

We all grabbed our luggage and walked to the airplane. I looked behind me and saw Sam. As I looked back at her, she motioned her hand forward. I saw in front of me that Carly had already walked onto the plane. I ran to catch back up with her.

She took a seat beside Spencer and I took a seat across from them.

"Coming through!" shouted Sam. She plopped beside me. I groaned.

Soon enough, Carly fell asleep on Spencer. I listened to my PearPod play _It's My Life _by Bon Jovi.

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

I hummed the song and glanced over at Sam. She looked at me with a strange face.

"I know that song, dorko," she said.

"Okay?" I replied.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's a thinkin' song, Freddope."

"I wasn't thinking abou-"

She put her hand over my mouth. "Tell me what you're thinking about!" She pouted.

"You can guess."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Freddork."

"Princess Puckett." I smirked.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Sam!"

She rolled her eyes. "Nrah."

"Nerr!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dork."

"Bully."

"At least I'm vicious and smart."

"You don't need to be vicious! Being just smart is fine with me."

"Nah, that takes the fun out of everything."

I laughed. "Yeah, right! You want me to show you fun?"

"Okay, Fredanerd, what is fun in your dorky opinion?"

I leaned onto her, less than an inch away from her face. She stared into my eyes as I smirked. I grabbed her shirt and pretended to kiss her. My lips warmed hers, but never touched. I pulled away.

"What was that all about?" She asked, looking very confused and angry. She actually looked kind of disappointed.

"Just showing you that 'dorks' aren't as boring as you think they are." I winked at her.

"So you have to come like, the tiniest bit of a centimeter away from my lips to show me that?"

"Did you want me to kiss you, Puckett?"

"Now, why would I want to kiss _you_?"

"Because you _love_ my kissing skills!"

She laughed. "Yeah, right, Fredwardo. I just LOVE the taste of your dorky lips."

"Guess what, Sam?"

"What?" She asked angrily.

"You have to see me with my shirt off this week." I smirked.

"Do you really want me to throw up on you, Benson?"

"You know you're excited to see my abs." I winked.

"I bet you're excited to see me in a bikini."

"Yeah because you're _so_ hot and sexy," I said sarcastically.

Her eyes fired up. She grabbed my shirt. "What did you say, Benson?" She asked furiously.

"Uh, I said you were very hot and sexy and I can't wait to see your lovely body in a bikini."

She let go. "You'd better think that."

Relieved, I slumped back into my seat. About twenty minutes later, I felt sudden warmth in my lap. I looked down to see curly, blonde hair bouncing off my legs and Sam's had in my lap, snoring louder than ever.

Carly woke up and looked over at Sam and I. She saw Sam and looked at me, confused. I shrugged.

A while later, our flight was over. We had arrived in California.

I shook my leg a little.

"Sam, wake up!" I whispered.

_ "Gimme a fat cake…" _She was dreaming. I guess Sam always thanks about food.

I shook her shoulders for a few minutes and she finally woke up.

"What the chizz, Frednerd?

"We're in California."

"Oh, right." She yawned and stretched her arms and legs.

We all got our luggage, exited the plane, and ran around outside.

"Cali, baby!" Sam shouted happily. It was nice seeing her happy and not wanting to kill somebody for once.

Spencer got a car for us to rent for the week. He drove us to the hotel. It looked so amazingly fancy. The hotel seemed like a place that only rich people would stay at. We checked in and search for our room.

"Level seven, room 721," Carly read from a paper.

Before we stepped onto the elevator, Sam grabbed a luggage cart.

She glanced at my slyly and winked. "Freddie, get on the cart!"

"No!" I whined.

Instead of arguing with me, she picked me up and put me on the cart. Next, she pushed me down a hall, as I screamed. After a few minutes, Carly, Spencer, and Sam came to find me. They took me back with them to the elevator. As we waited for the elevator to arrive, I crossed my arms and glanced at Sam. She glanced back at me.

"What do you want, Freddork?"

I shook my head and walked onto the elevator when it arrived. We all boarded the fancy elevator and impatiently stood there, excited to see our room.

The elevator stopped and we ran out, searching for room 721. Soon enough, we found it and stuck the key in the slot in the door.

Spencer opened the door and it seemed like everything went in slow motion. The room was absolutely amazing. It was like paradise. We all jumped and screamed like little kids.

**I decided that this chapter was starting to get long if I continued into another scene. So how do you like the story so far? I have so many ideas for it right now. I truly think that this is my best story so far and I can't wait to update it again, which I will do very soon. I'll update even sooner if you give me a lot of awesome reviews! That would make me a very happy girl! (: **

**P.S. Everybody in this chapter is single at the moment, if you were wondering. (:**


	2. iSwim

**Yay the second chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story for some reason. I just wrote this within a few hours after putting up the first chapter, so that's an accomplishment. Anyway, this chapter has a lot more Seddie romance, so I think that all Seddie lovers will love this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Since I'm a girl, I hope I don't look anything like Dan Schneider. I don't own iCarly, but I wish I could, 'cause then I'd be rich. (: Also, the Lazy River and big boat in this chapter are not my ideas. I remembered them from a hotel I went to when I was little and I used to always love playing in those pools. So, I don't own those either. **

**FPOV:**

The hotel room was fantastic! The room that we walked into contained one king-sized bed, a dresser, and a television. The walls were a light sepia color and the floor was a fancy, black carpet with flowery designs on it.

To the left side was a door that leads to a bathroom. The bathroom contained a huge bathtub, a toilet, a counter with a sink and a mirror, and another counter with just a mirror. The tiled floors shined as if they were recently polished and the walls were blue, like the ocean.

The kitchen had an oven, microwave, sinks, shelves, cabinets, a refrigerator, and other fancy kitchen appliances.

Next, was another bedroom. It contained another king-sized bed, which had very expensive-looking burgundy bedding, and a dark, wooden dresser. To the right, was another nice bathroom with pretty much the same stuff in it, except with a different layout. The room also contained a couch and a TV, so it was sort of like half a living room and half a bedroom. A few paintings of the ocean and beach chairs hung on the walls around the room.

Lastly, there was a balcony. It was very large and had a small loveseat, a beach chair, and a little table set up on it.

After exploring the large hotel room, we were all extremely happy and fulfilled. I looked out on the balcony and saw five swimming pools. One was a general, large pool. The next one was a hot tub, which was fairly large for a hot tub. There was also the "Lazy River," which was a pool that was shaped like a long river that you can ride floats on. I silently laughed to myself as I thought about how the lazy river resembled Sam and how she would love that. In addition, there was another swimming pool that was pretty small. Lastly, there was a huge boat, which was fake of course, that squirted out water from the sides as people could swim around and through it.

I called everyone's attention to the huge pools.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted, "We have to go swim in those!"

"Yeah!" shouted Carly.

"Okay, let's all put on our swimsuits and we can go!"

Everyone found a private place to put on his or her swimsuit. I wore general swim trousers, which were red with black on the sides. Spencer wore swimsuit trousers that were yellow and orange. Carly wore a pink and green bikini with flowers on it. Lastly, Sam wore a blue bikini with, surprisingly, yellow flowers on it.

"So, Puckett, what's up with the flowers?" I asked.

She glared at me and awkwardly punched my bare shoulder.

"You were right Benson, you do have abs," she said uneasily.

She actually complimented me, which was strange. It was kind of an awkward moment. She did look really pretty in her bikini, but complimenting her might cost me another bruise. I'll just do it anyway, just to be nice, I guess.

"Told you so. And you look nice in your bikini, Sam."

She blushed. "Thanks, Freddork."

"Now that you've both flirted, can we go swimming now?" asked Carly.

"We weren't flirting," said Sam defensively.

"Whatever you say!" Carly said jokingly.

"Let's go," said Sam.

We all ran down to the pools. Carly relaxed in the hot tub, Spencer played in the boat pool with little kids, and Sam, of course, lied on a float in the lazy river. I stood there, left alone, trying to pick where to go. Of course, I chose what would be the most fun, which would be annoying Sam while she tries to relax. So, I grabbed a float and hopped in the lazy river.

I swam by lots of people until I spotted a yellow and blue float, with long, blonde, curly hair hanging beautifully off the back. I snuck up behind her and threw my float on top of Sam's. Scared out of her mind, she flipped over. A few seconds later, I saw her head slowly rise from the water. Right when I saw her face, I regretted doing that.

"BENSON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I quickly went under the water and swam as fast as I could. I guess those synchronized swimming classes with my mom helped, which brought back the memory of Sam's tattoo on my arm. I silently laughed at the thought and continued breathlessly swimming.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my wet shoulder. I turned around and saw the face of Sam Puckett. There was no escaping her now.

"Sam! Come on, it was just a joke! Please don't hurt me!" I weakly and breathlessly pleaded.

"Fredward Dorko Benson, you asked for this," she said very seriously.

I cringed as her fist headed toward my face. When her fist was about a centimeter away from my mouth, she put her hand down and began laughing.

"I scared you, didn't I?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't scared at all."

"You should've seen your face, Benson!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Now, will you go swimming with me, my love?" Sam asked in a jokingly British accent.

"Of course, my dear," I responded with the same accent. I held her hand and kissed it.

Back to her regular voice, she said, "Freddie, you didn't have to physically contact me. I know you hate that."

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled at her.

"Wanna go to the hot tub and see what Carly's up to?"

"Sure!"

I climbed out of the pool and grabbed her hand, pulling her out.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"No problem," I simply replied.

We walked to the hot tub and Carly was gone. She was swimming in the large, regular pool, which Spencer joined her in.

"You still wanna get in, Freddo?"

"Sure, and I'm not a dork anymore?"

"I just got tired of saying the word 'dork', okay?" She answered fiercely.

"Somebody's feisty," I replied jokingly, kind of flirting too.

We climbed into the hot tub and sat side by side.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Princess Puckett."

We sat silent for a few minutes until I nudged her shoulder.

"What, Benson?" She replied angrily to my gesture.

"Nothin'," I smirked.

"So, I hope there's a pull-out bed in the room."

"Why? You don't want to sleep with me?"

"Can't you sleep with Spencer?"

"No, he says that he has issues with sleeping with other guys."

"What a weirdo."

"Yeah, so are you going to sleep with me then?"

"Why can't you sleep with Carly?"

"I'm over her, so it'd be weird."

"Momma's got brains."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you said that you're over Carly. But you wouldn't want to sleep with me if you weren't into me, correct?"

"You think I like you, Sam?"

"Yup." She smirked.

"Well, I don't so forget it."

"Then why did you try to kiss me on the airplane?"

"I didn't because I wanted to. You hate me, why would you think I like you?"

"Momma knows things."

I glanced at her uneasily. "Blonde-headed demon," I said quickly.

"Freddork."

I scooted closer to her. She actually didn't scoot away. I waited about aminute to see if she'd react, but she didn't.

"I think you like me, Sam."

"What? Why? No!"

"I just scooted closer to you and you didn't have a problem with it. We're a centimeter apart, and you're not trying to change it."

"Maybe I'm cold," she said nervously.

"No you're not. It's ninety degrees out here."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to hurt your feelings by scooting away."

"No, you like me, Sam. Just admit it. I won't hate you."

"Admit it, you LOVE me, Freddie."

"No, admit that you love me, because I know you do."

"No I don't, dork!"

"Yes you do! I know you good enough to know your ways of acting."

She grabbed my arms fiercely. "You love me and I know it. If you want me to let go, just admit that you love me."

I wasn't going to give in to her tricks so fast. I moved her hands and held them in mine.

"Is that okay for now?" I asked her sweetly.

She nodded.

"Wanna go hang out with Spencer and Carly?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked out of the hot tub and before we got to the pool where Spencer and Carly were, Sam grabbed my shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Don't tell Carly and Spencer about what just happened, okay?"

I nodded as we both jumped into the pool.

"Hey!" Carly said happily.

Sam smiled.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I got splashed with water. As I rose from under the water, I yelled, "Who did that?"

Sam laughed and slowly went underwater.

Quickly, I dove under after her and searched. As I tried to find Sam, I suddenly felt a hand on my waist. I shuddered at the sudden touch and went above the water to find Sam looking at me awkwardly, but with an apologetic look on her face. She blushed.

"Whoa, dude, I didn't mean to touch you."

"Aw, Sam actually doesn't want to hurt Freddie," said Carly jokingly.

Spencer yawned. "Can we go back to the room? It's really late."

"Of course, Spencer," said Carly sweetly.

We all climbed out of the pool and walked back to the hotel room.

I pulled Sam back from Carly and Spencer.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"I can't talk to you without them?"

"What, Fredward?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk."

Sam poked my stomach, or well, my abs.

"Nice." she said simply.

I smiled. "And you actually have a chest, I see." I smirked at her.

She gasped. "So you used to think Momma was flat-chested?"

"Definitely not."

"And that also tells me that you were looking." She winked.

"Ooh, you caught me!" I said jokingly.

We got to the room. I changed into a baggy white shirt and black sweatpants. Sam took a long shower and came out looking like a model to go to sleep. I'll never understand women. Same with Carly, except I would say that Sam looked a bit prettier. It's funny because Spencer and I just change and go. Anyway, Sam came out of the bathroom wearing an orange camisole and extremely short black shorts.

When I saw her, a gasp accidentally flew out of my mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"You look pretty hot, Sam," I said and smiled at her.

"Whatever, thanks," she said.

Sam and I walked into Spencer and Carly's bedroom.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Would you mind sleeping with Sam? Just put a pillow between you or something. Please? For me?" asked Carly, with a very sweet tone.

I looked at Sam, who stood there blankly.

"Sure."

Carly yawned. "I'm going to bed, good night!" She smiled and got into her bed.

We walked back into our bedroom.

"I guess it's you and me, Puckett."

"If you touch me in any way, you're dead, Benson."

"It's hot in here. Do you mind if I sleep with my shirt off or will that bother you too much?"

"I don't care, just let me sleep, Benson!"

Without answering, we both slowly got into the bed. We lied down, side by side.

"Well, I never pictured us being in a bed together," I said.

"Never."

"This is pretty awkward."

"You know you like it."

"Like _what_?"

"Laying in a bed with me."

"Sure, Sam, sure I do."

"Good night, Fredward."

"Good night, Princess Puckett."

At 3 o'clock in the morning, I woke up to a pinch. Sam pinched my butt! I looked over at her and saw that she was awake and staring at me.

She started to laugh when I looked at her awkwardly.

I took a deep breath. "Why Sam? Why did you pinch my butt?"

"It was funny." She chuckled.

"It's not time for your pranks when I'm trying to sleep, Sam."

"Beauty sleep," Sam said in a sarcastic voice.

I shook my head. "Good night, Sam."

"Night, dorko."

I soon fell back asleep. At about nine o'clock, I woke up. Carly was already awake and making pancakes in the kitchen, so I walked in to greet her.

"Morning, Carly," I said sleepily.

"Um, Freddie, why is your shirt off?"

"I was hot last night and Sam said that she didn't care if I slept with it off."

"Ooh, Freddie! I think she likes you." Carly winked.

"What makes you think that?"

"If she hated you, she would've demanded you put a shirt on."

"Oh. Carly, does she ever talk good about me when I'm gone?"

"Yep." Carly said happily.

Sounding way more excited than I should have, I asked what she said.

"Well, she's said that you're cute, she loves your eyes, she said that you were really muscular last night, and she says that she only argues with you because you argue with her."

I smiled and blushed, which Carly saw. "Aw, Do you have a crush on Sam, Freddie?"

"Would you tell her if I did?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, okay the, I do. But please don't tell her. I want to handle this myself."

"Okay, Freddie. You two should go out on a date."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not sure if she'd like that."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She's Sam Puckett."

"You're right. But I'm sure Sam would love to go on a date with you, Freddie!"

"Really?" I blushed again.

"Definitely!" She smiled.

"I don't think I should… it might make her mad."

"Freddie, it won't."

"She'll laugh at me!"

"Get this through your head, Freddie, Sam likes you too!" Carly yelled that a little too loud.

"Shh!" I whispered.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a red shirt and some jeans. When I came out, Sam was up and eating bacon, as always.

"Good Morning, Sam," I walked in and said.

"Hey Fredbag."

Without Sam seeing her, as she was too focused eating her bacon, Carly nodded at me.

Butterflies flew through my stomach. I couldn't ask Sam out! Carly must've been crazy because I can't ask Sam Puckett. I shook my head at Carly.

Sam pulled her face out of her plate of bacon and asked, "What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know, maybe Freddie does!" Carly said.

"Uh, maybe we could all go down to the ocean," I said nervously.

"Or just Freddie and Sam," Carly muttered.

"What, Carls?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, that sounds good going to the ocean, I'll go get ready!' Sam smiled and walked away to get ready.

I sat at the table thinking about what I should do about Sam. If it weren't for Carly, I wouldn't even be worrying about this. I shook my head.

Suddenly, somebody tapped on my shoulder. It was Sam. I couldn't believe what I saw. She wore a frilly, short, blue and white sundress. Her hair was curlier and more styled. Sam also was wearing white heels and a heart-shaped necklace. She smiled at me.

"Sam, whoa," is all I could say. I was speechless. She looked gorgeous.

"Sam, you look so pretty!" Carly said sweetly as she ran up to Sam and hugged her.

"Wow, Sam, you look gorgeous," I said nervously.

She blushed like crazy, but she was extremely cute doing it. People don't say things like that about Sam much, so she takes it as a huge compliment. Stuff like that means a lot to her.

"Thanks, Freddie." Her face lit up as she grinned.

"So, why are you dressed so, I dunno, girly, Sam?" asked Carly.

She grabbed Carly to whisper in her ear, "I'm trying to impress Freddie so he'll ask me out, okay?"

Carly nodded as they parted.

"So, Carly, are you going to join us walking by the ocean?"

Carly looked at Sam. "Nah, I think I'll stay here and try to wake up Spencer."

Sam smiled at Carly, like thanking her.

"Okay, well Sam, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked as I offered my hand to her.

She grinned. "Sure!"

I held her hand as we left the hotel room.

**So how you do like the story so far? I think it's going good right now and I hope you do too! I'll be updating this story a lot quicker than my others right now because this one's really fun to write. Please review and I'll update a lot faster though! (:**

**P,S. All Seddie superfans, did you notice the color-coding? Freddie's red shirt and Sam's blue dress create the Seddie color! *fangirl squeal* Anyway, please review and enjoy reading! (:**


	3. iWalk

**So, at****first, I was totally bummed about my writer's block for this chapter, until an idea came! And I loved it. So, enjoy this chapter! I've redone it like a million times and I think I finally got it right now. (:**

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish **_**I owned iCarly, but I don't. For the name of the DC (I don't want to say the real thing and give it away before you read the chapter), I don't own that either. The only thing I own is this story, okay? Enjoy (:**

**FPOV:**

Maybe Carly was right. Maybe Sam wouldn't mind going on a date with me if she seemed this happy to just walk on the beach. As we walked to the ocean, I continued holding her hand.

"Sam, you look really pretty."

"Thanks Freddie."

"Hey, you actually called me by my name!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, Sam, be cuddly and sweet."

"Nah."

"I know you want to." I smirked.

We finally got to the ocean. She suddenly leaned on me. Her lips were about and inch away from mine. I began to lean in too, until I got pushed into the water. Sam busted out laughing and held her stomach. She began rolling in the sand as I floated in the water.

"Really funny, Sam!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Nub!" She yelled back.

I got up and walked out of the water.

"I'm soaked now!"

"Who cares, dork."

My eyes narrowed. Innocently, she walked beside me. I decided to get her back, so I pushed her into the ocean.

She looked shocked, but not mad or upset.

"Gotcha!" I winked.

"Not really!" She shouted as she ripped off her sundress. She wore a bright pink bikini with black strings.

"Are you serious?" I pouted.

"Yup. Momma always comes prepared."

I wasn't really mad though because she looked so amazing in that bikini.

"Somebody looks hot."

"Who?" She yelled angrily as if i was talking about another girl."

"You!"

"Oh." She smiled.

"You know you're very tempting to kiss right now."

"I wish I could say the same, Freddork."

I rolled my eyes."Sam!" I whined.

"What?"

"You're supposed to say, 'Oh, Freddie I love you I'm dying to kiss you right now!'"

"Now why would I say that?"

"Because, you want to kiss me."

"Uh, no. I don't."

"You can't look into my eyes and say that you don't. Anyway, you think my eyes are adorable."

"Where would you get that idea?" She asked as she aggressively grabbed onto my shirt.

"Carly told me." I smirked.

"Well, she could have lied."

"Did she?"

"Um-" She began to run. She ran back to the hotel and up to the room. I called after her, but she didn't stop.

I opened the door and Spencer sitting on their bed, watching TV.

"Where's Sam?"

"She ran in the bathroom," Carly replied.

I ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Sam! Come out right now!" I yelled.

There was no answer.

All of a sudden, I got thrown down to the floor. As I panted, I looked in front of me and saw Sam sitting on my stomach. It was awkward because she was still wearing her swimsuit, but I didn't mind.

Carly and Spencer ran in the room.

Sam looked down at me. Our eyes locked. I imagined the ocean when I looked into them. As I began to go into a daze, Sam's voice awoke me.

"Yes, Freddie, your eyes are adorable."

She quickly got up and stood in front of me. Sam held her hand out to me and I grabbed it as she pulled me up.

"Aw!" Carly squealed.

"Kiddos, wanna go get some lunch?" Spencer asked.

"Sure!" Sam answered excitedly.

Spencer checked for his key in his pocket, realizing he already had it, and Carly picked up her purse. Quickly, Sam put on a tank top and shorts. I waited for her, and then we caught up to Carly and Spencer.

After taking a long walk down the street, we finally entered a seafood restaurant. As always in a restaurant, Sam quickly goes to the food. Sometimes, I wonder how she stays so skinny when she eats nonstop.

When we all sat down, Sam sat beside Carly and I sat beside Spencer. The whole time we ate lunch, I could hardly concentrate on what I was eating. Sam sat straight across from me and kept staring at me. Awkwardly, we got all got up when everybody was done eating.

We walked into the hotel. As we were about to step into the elevator, I noticed that Sam was missing. I ran back to he hotel lobby to find her reading a sign.

The sign read: _Dance Zone Dance Convention._

Confused at why Sam would be interested in that, I tapped on her shoulder.

She quickly turned around. "Freddie, there's a dance convention here!" She screamed excitedly.

"So?" I asked.

"Oh, nothin'." She smirked. Sam walked to the front desk and began talking to a sweet-looking lady with short, red hair.

"Is the dance convention here and welcome to anyone?" Sam asked the lady.

"Yes, it is. You'll need to pay for a wristband, though. Oh, and you'll need to fill out some papers. It costs fifty dollars."

Sam searched through her pockets, but found nothing.

Quickly, I walked up to her. "Sam, here." I handed her fifty dollars.

"Thanks, Freddie!" She grinned. Sam never thanked anyone. Weird.

The woman handed Sam and pink wristband. and the papers. Sam put it on her wrist, filled out the papers quickly, and smiled.

"I didn't know you danced, Sam."

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Fredward."

"Don't say my birth name in public, Samantha Puckett!"

"Don't call me Samantha!"

"Just did." I smirked.

She walked to the elevator and I joined her. We got to the room and walked in together.

"Carls, look!" Sam grinned.

"What?"

Sam poked her wristband.

"What's that for?"

"A dance convention they're having here, in this hotel!"

"Oh, that's awesome, Sam! When do you start the classes?"

"The first class, jazz, starts at 5 and ends at 6. Then, there's a hip-hop party from 7:30 until 9."

"Yay, Sam! Can I come watch?"

"Sure! The nub has to stay though."

"No!" I objected. I really wanted to see if Sam could dance.

"Why would you want to go?" I asked him.

"If Carly can go, I am."

"Fine, nub. But if you do anything other than watch, just know, I can hurt you."

"Yeah, right. But I won't do anything to bother Princess Puckett." I smirked.

"Better not."

**Please review! I know I'm updating quickly, probably too quickly, but I was out of school sick today, so I had extra time to write this. The dance convention idea totally just popped in my mind a little while ago because I was thinking about a dance convention that I usually participate in. If you don't know what a dance convention is, it's where very good, sometimes famous, professional dancers teach learning dancers. I hope you are all excited to read the next chapter! I'll be updating very soon again because I'll probably be out sick again tomorrow because I don't feel like I'll be able to go tomorrow. Anyway, instead of hearing me blab, I bet you want me to be writing the next chapter. So I'll go do that. Kay, bye. (:**


	4. iFirework

**I just thought of this idea, and since I didn't say the date already anyway, it's going to be around July 4th. I just got a really awesome idea of what they could do on July 4th, so I decided that I'll add that in there. Anyway, I hope you all like the story so far! Please read and review! **

**P.S. This is a long chapter, so... BE EXCITED! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no I do not own iCarly. Do I wish I owned it? Of course! Dan Schneider and I need to meet so he can give me the show. Yes? (:**

**FPOV:**

I had to find out why Sam was so excited to dance. I didn't even know she was a dancer.

It was 4:30PM. Sam took a shower and put on a white camisole and black booty shorts. She pulled her curly hair into tight ponytail and touched up her makeup. When she was done, it was 4:55PM.

"Carly, nub, come on! I'm going."

I walked to Sam's side and so did Carly. She grabbed a water bottle for Sam.

"Sam, where did you get those jazz shoes?" Carly asked.

"I keep them in a bag... of special things," Sam said uneasily.

We walked to the ballroom. The room was filled with girls. Usually it would be like heaven for me, but with the way I was feeling for Sam right now, she was the only there that appealed to me.

Sam joined everyone on the dance floor.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. We'll be starting with a simple dance right now, but it's going to get more challenging. This _is_ the most challenging senior class available to students," said a young lady in the age of her 20's, who had brown, wavy hair. She was obviously the dance instructor.

I didn't know what the moves or steps were called, since I had never taken a dance class, one of the things my mom never made me do, so I asked Carly. She told me some of them, but didn't seem very educated in the subject either.

"Sam Puckett, it's your turn to do the routine." The instructor had been calling out names of dancers to do the routine solo. However, she only picked the best ones.

Sam proudly walked out to the center of the dance floor. Right at that moment, it felt like she was the only girl in that room. I saw her glance at me and smile. I reassuringly smiled back at her.

Right after that, the music started. _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry began to play. Sam danced like it was effortless. She did multiple toe-touches, lots of other jumps, turns, and leaps, as she pointed her finger and moved her arms through the air. When the lyrics went "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,"_ Sam pointed at me. Maybe it was just a coincidence, or not.

After the breathtaking dance, Sam walked over to us.

Carly hugged Sam as she walked over to us. "Sam, you did awesome! I never knew you could dance _that _good!" She grinned.

"Sam, that was like, amazing. I didn't even know you danced, and then you do _that_?"

"Well, I do dance. I just don't tell you 'cause I thought you'd think I was all girly and stuff and never let me live it down."

"Oh, well, I think you're a very good dancer. You're always Sam, no matter what you do." I smiled at her sweetly.

"Give sweaty momma a hug, Freddork."

I squeezed her and grinned.

"Hm, now what can we do for an hour and a half?" Sam asked.

"We could go swimming for an hour, then give you thirty minutes to get ready?" I suggested, or asked.

"Sure!" said Sam and Carly excitedly.

We ran back up to the hotel room and put on our swimsuits. Next, we quickly went to the pool. We all held hands, with Sam in the middle, and jumped in the big pool. The hour went by quicker than we all expected, but it was still really fun.

Sam changed back into her camisole and booty shorts. We then followed her to the hip-hop dance party.

There was a huge circle of girls and a few guys. Sam joined the circle in the center of the dance floor. Each dancer could choose a song to dance freestyle to. As the many dancers went, I just stood there, waiting for Sam's turn to wow me.

I suddenly got my wish. She walked to the center of the circle.

"_The Time (Dirty Bit)_ by The Black Eyed Peas," Sam demanded.

The music started playing. She immediately danced with the music as she flexed her body and moved quickly. She was extremely flexible, I noticed.

_I had the time of my life and I never_

_Felt this way before_

_And I swear this is true and I owe it_

_All to you_

'Exactly!' I thought to myself. That explained what was happening right now. If I was with just Carly and Spencer on this vacation, it would've been lame. I've never felt this way about Sam before either.

She looked like an angel dancing. Her beautiful blonde curls flew in the air as the danced. How did she learn how to dance this good without me knowing?

When she was finally done, everyone clapped. She got the most applause out of anyone else in the circle. Sam grinned and joined the circle again.

When nine o'clock finally came, everyone got up. Sam came running over to Carly and I.

"Hey!" Sam grinned.

"How are you such a good dancer, Sam?" I asked.

"Err, I'm not that good."

Carly and I exchanged glances.

"Yes you are!" We both yelled.

"Well, thanks."

We all walked back up to the hotel room and found Spencer sitting on his bed watching TV with some random girl.

"Who's she?' Sam asked.

"Guys, this is Natalie."

"Hey Natalie!" We all said.

We then walked into me and Sam's room and sat on our bed.

"So are you two excited for tomorrow being July 4th?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Sam asked.

"Well, we could go swimming and stuff," I said.

"Yeah!" said Sam.

"Um, Sam, can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," said Sam.

I stood up and grabbed Sam's hand as she stood up too. Carly sat at the edge of the bed and watched us attentively.

"Well, since tomorrow's July 4th, there's this event that the hotel is hosting. It's called the 'Starlight Firework Production.' They do like, huge fireworks. And they have this big setup and stuff. It seems really cool. Some random person working at the hotel told me about it and I thought you might would like to go with me. So, Sam, would you like to go with me? Like, on a date?" I could feel my face get hot. I was definitely blushing.

Sam grinned as her face lit up. "I'd love to, Freddie!" She couldn't stop smiling. I hugged her and smiled back.

"Aw!" Carly shouted.

Sam and I kept smiling at each other and continued holding hands.

"I can't wait, Freddie!"

"I can't wait either." I smiled.

"Guys, it's really late, I'm going to bed. I'm so happy for you two!" said Carly.

"Night, Carls," said Sam.

"Good night, Carly," I said.

"So, I guess it's just me and you, Puckett," I smiled.

"You've got on your thinking face. What are you thinking about?" Sam asked me.

"I was thinking we could go out on the balcony. I hear some fireworks," I said.

"Of course we can, Freddie." She smiled.

I opened the balcony door for her. We sat on the little loveseat set up out there together.

I held my hand in hers.

"Look at that firework!" I said.

"That one was awesome. It was shaped almost like a chicken leg, in a way."

"All you care about is food."

"All you care about is your tech stuff."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I care about you."

"I care about you too, Freddie."

I leaned in closer to her. Her eyes shined. I turned my face towards her. I brushed my lips across hers.

Suddenly, we hear a scream and pulled away.

"Ah!" Spencer screamed.

"Spencer," I started.

"Oh my God!" He yelled.

"We were just going to kiss!" I told him.

"Do that outside!"

"Spencer, we are outside!"

"Oh. Well, bye." He closed the balcony door and walked back inside.

"That totally ruined the moment," said Sam.

"Hey, at least you got a little bit of a kiss." I smirked.

"MOMMA WANTS MORE, FREDDIE BENSON." She yelled and grabbed onto my shirt.

She pounced on top of me and smothered my mouth. She was an aggressive kisser too, just like her personality, which I love. I kissed her back with all my force. She retaliated the same. We continued back and forth, almost like a competition, seeing who kissed with more force. I got so tired after a while, she ended up winning.

"Wow." That was all I could say.

"Momma always gets what she wants." She winked at me.

"I can tell."

She grinned. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? That's an understatement."

"Good," She grinned, "Now let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Well, this will be awkward tonight. Sleeping beside you after kissing you like that. Gosh, you're irresistible."

"I'll try not to make it too hard for ya."

I smiled. "So, are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Definitely." She hugged me once more.

We walked back inside and got ready for bed. Of course, she _had_ to wear her short shorts, just to taunt me.

Once we got in bed, we decided to talk for a while.

"Freddie, will you be a good boyfriend to me?"

"Of course, I will, Sam!"

"You're not like other guys. You know me so much better than any guy ever could. You've put up with my torture and crap for so long."

"Hey, you've put up with mine too."

"Well, yeah, but I know I've been hard on you and I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Sam. You've actually been nicer to me since we kissed that first time."

"Ah, the kiss. Remember when Carly found out and asked us if we liked it?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. It was amazing."

"I thought so too." She smiled.

"So, when did you start dancing, Sam?"

"Well, pretty much all my life."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You should've told me."

"Like I said earlier, I thought you would think I'm girly."

"Well, I don't. You're Sam."

"Thanks Freddie." She smiled and hugged me.

It was awkward hugging in bed, but I still enjoyed it.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Freddie." She lightly kissed me and closed her eyes.

The next morning, I was the last person to wake up. When I got up, Carly, Sam, and Spencer were eating blueberry muffins.

"Happy 4th of July!" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a blueberry muffin and started eating it.

"These are good! Who made them?" I asked.

"Spencer did," said Carly.

"Awesome. When are we going swimming?"

"After we eat."

When we finished eating, we all put on our swimsuits. Sam and Carly brought tote bags with them.

When we got to the pool, they lied down in chairs by the pool beside each other. Carly wore a pink and white bikini and Sam wore a green and white bikini.

They both sprayed and rubbed tanning oil on themselves, then put on sunglasses.

I walked in front of her and stood there. Sam lifted the sunglasses off of her face.

"Hey hottie," I said as I smiled.

"Go get me some food, Fredward."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to a stand set up by the pool. There were popsicles, smoothies, slushies, and snow cones, for sale.

I grabbed some cash out of my pocket and bought two snow cones.

I walked over to Sam and handed it to her. She immediately started licking the snow cone, which she ate in less than a minute.

I laughed and continued eating mine. When I was done, I searched for Spencer. He was sitting in the hot tub with Natalie, the girl he met last night. I started to walk over to them, until I was stopped by a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around. There, stood a girl, about twelve years old, with short, blonde hair. She smiled at me.

"Are you Freddie, from iCarly?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, I sure am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Samantha. That name's familiar to you, isn't it?"

"Oh yes." I laughed.

"Are Carly and Sam here?"

"Yeah they are, wanna meet them?"

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to!"

I motioned her to follow me. I walked over to Carly and Sam.

"There they are." I smiled.

Carly and Sam both took their sunglasses off.

"Aw, who is this?" Carly asked sweetly.

"I'm Samantha."

"Woah, is your last name Puckett?" Sam asked. I giggled.

"Sadly not. By the way, you're really pretty. We never get to see a girly side of you on iCarly."

"Nah, this isn't a girly side, just tanning."

"Oh, okay. Can I take a picture with you guys?"

"Sure!" We all posed as she took the picture with us.

"Thanks. It was really nice meeting you all!"

"You too!" We waved goodbye as the happy fangirl walked away.

A few minutes later, the girl came running back.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but I've got one question."

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Well, I saw what happened with the Seddie and Creddie thing at Webicon and I was wondering if you'd tell me what was true." She smiled.

"Well, as of last night, Sam and I are going out." I said and smiled.

"SEDDIE?" She shouted.

We laughed. "Yes, Seddie."

"I always knew Seddie was meant to be!"

"Really? How?"

"You're blind if you can't see it." She laughed.

"Thanks for letting me know, bye!" She grinned and ran off.

Later on, we went back to the room. I got on my laptop and checked the iCarly website. One comment caught my eye.

It was from _theotherblondesam_.. Beside the username was an icon. It was a picture of a girl who looked very familiar. I thought about it for a minute, then realized it was the girl we met today.

"Sam! Carly! Come here!" I shouted. They immediately came running.

Sam read the comment out loud. "For everyone at Webicon who said Seddie, you were correct. I, myself, personally talked to Sam, Freddie, and Carly today and was told that Sam and Freddie are dating. I have a picture to prove that I really talked to them while they were on vacation at Laguna Beach, California." There was the picture she took with us. That's just _great_.

"What the chizz!" Sam yelled and threw her arms in the air.

"Now everybody's gonna know that we're dating."

"Guys, it's not that big of a problem. You can just tell about it on the webcast tomorrow night. Your relationship is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You're right," I said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get ready for tonight," Sam said. She grinned and looked like she forgot about the whole "Seddie" thing.

"Hey, Spencer, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Freddo! What is it?"

"Um, I need some help with my date tonight. I'm nervous and I don't even know what I should wear."

"First of all, just be yourself. And second, if you think she's getting dressed up, you can dress up too."

"Well, she probably is getting dressed up, so would a tux be too much?"

"Whatever you're comfortable in."

"Now that I think about it, a tux might be too much. I'll just wear a nice shirt."

"See, that's perfect, Freddie. Now go get your little self ready for your date!"

"Thanks Spence, you're the best."

He smiled as I ran to my dresser and got my clothes. I got ready in Spencer's bathroom. He helped me fix myself up. I combed my hair nicely and made sure everything was in place nicely. I needed to impress Sam.

When I was done, I watched TV with Spencer.

Suddenly, I heard a door open. There was Sam. She looked absolutely amazing. She wore a black, flowery dress. Her hair was down with flowing blonde curls.

"I'm ready, Freddie." She gave me a flirty grin.

Come on, Freddie. Don't faint. It's just a date. Just a girl. No, not just a girl. She's Sam. The girl I love. I can't mess this up. She looks gorgeous and I'm just Freddie. Deep breath...

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Sam."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

I took her hand in mine. We walked down to the ocean where the fireworks production was set up. There were lots of blankets and tables set up in the sand. There was also a DJ and a bar. We both smiled as we looked around.

Each table had a candle on it. It seemed romantic, so we found a table to sit at. Once we were seated, we waited for the fireworks to start.

After we sat for a few minutes, the fireworks started. We watched them together.

"Sam, do you wanna know something?" I asked her sweetly.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"None of these fireworks brighten my day as much as you do." I hope she doesn't think that's too cheesy.

"You're such a dork, Frederly."

I just smiled. Fireworks shot through the air we watched them together. Everything seemed magical.

"Wanna go sit on a blanket?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I'll show you."

We both took a seat on a blanket. We found one that wasn't very crowded around lots of people. It was over to the side, alone and peaceful.

I looked into her eyes. She looked straight into mine too. I started to lay down. She did the same. We were both laying there, side by side. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know a big secret of mine? Nobody else knows." I smiled.

**I decided to leave this as a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon, especially with the weekend coming up. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you want to guess what the secret is, just review. The more reviews means more motivation, which means faster updating! Now review, subscribe, favorite! Thanks so much for all of the great reviews and so many favorites and subscriptions. I really appreciate it and they all really make my days. Thanks so much for the support with this story everyone! You readers are the best, you know that, right? (:**

.com/files/2010/02/06/4/577/5770211/ac3596de6255da0d_Flirty_Spring_and_Summer_Dresses_.jpg

This right here. ^ That's the dress Sam wore on the date. (:


	5. iSecret

**Here's another new chapter. I have a feeling Seddie lovers will enjoy this! Please read and review, and thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites. I really appreciate it, like really, so much. Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, again, I don't own iCarly. I still don't, and probably never will.**

**FPOV:**

Was it too early to tell her? I've known her so long, though. I hope she wouldn't think of it as too... clingy. I don't want her to think that I'm one of those guys that goes too fast. But it seemed like the perfect time, the perfect moment, with the perfect girl.

"Okay, here it goes," I said.

She smiled at me.

"I've never been in love."

"Oh-"

"Until now."

I held her hand as we lied down. I kissed her glossy lips and smiled.

"So what you're saying is-"

"I love you."

Sam grinned as her face immediately lit up.

"You really do?"

"I promise."

"I love you too, Freddie."

"You do?"

"Always have and always will."

"You know what, you're the best girlfriend ever. I love how I can tell you everything. We don't have to worry about all that regular boyfriend and girlfriend trust issues and whatever. We're so close already and I love it so much."

"Hey, for a dork, you're pretty great." She winked.

"For a Puckett, well, you're the best."

She smiled, then brushed her lips on mine. I immediately reacted and kissed back more passionately. I pulled my fingers through her hair and scooted closer to her. She held onto my waist and continued kissing me.

This night couldn't get any better. The fireworks ignited over us. I wanted make out with her so bad. She seemed to be taunting me in a way, by kissing me so much.

"Sam, what did you eat earlier?"

"Um, some of that weird pie that Carly made."

"Oh, okay, good."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Do my lips taste bad?"

"No, no, not at all. I just wanted to... well I'll tell you later."

I'm gonna surprise her and make out with her later. And now I'll now that she'll taste good too. I grinned.

After about half an hour of laying together, looking at the stars and fireworks, we got up. I held her hand as we walked down the street.

"I decided to surprise you and take you to dinner." I smiled.

"Really?" She seemed really excited.

"Yep."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, we reached a fancy restaurant called _Steak Palace_. We walked in the restaurant.

"Table for two?" A young woman, nicely dressed in a waitress uniform, probably in her mid-20's, with brown, wavy hair, asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

She walked Sam and I to a table with a lit candle. Somehow we got all the tables with candles on them tonight, which I thought was pretty ironic.

The waitress handed each of us a menu. As I read mine, Sam didn't even touch hers.

I lowered my menu from in front of my face and stared at her.

"Why aren't you reading your menu?" I asked.

"I know what I'm getting."

"How? You've never been to this restaurant."

"I'll still be getting tons of steak." She smirked.

"Oh, okay." I continued to read my menu.

The waiter came back.

"Would you two enjoy some beverages?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like some water."

"Peppy cola."

"Okay, will that be all for now?"

"Yep," I said.

The waitress walked away and came back a few minutes later with our drinks.

"What would you like to order?"

"I'd like two of the 'Steak Supremes,' please," I said.

"Five big steaks for Momma!"

The waitress laughed. "Five?" She sounded surprised.

"Yup."

"So much for such a small girl! But okay, I'll be back soon with your meals."

I smiled at Sam.

"What?" She asked when she noticed that I was smiling at her.

"You're cute." I gave her another sweet smile.

"Not too bad yourself, Fredward."

"Don't call me Fredward."

"Fine then, Fredweird."

"Blonde-headed demon." I smirked.

"Benson."

"Puckett."

"My lover!" Sam laughed and grinned.

"Woah now!" I laughed. We were having so much fun and I was loving it, so much.

The waitress came back soon.

"Here is your food, sir. And here are your five large steaks, miss."

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank ya." Sam grinned.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you two need anything." She smiled and walked away.

I stared at Sam's plates. She had five plates, each consisting of a huge steak.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. How do you eat all of that?" I asked

"Easy," she said as she finished her first steak.

"I'd be a balloon if I ate that much."

"Do I look like a balloon?" Sam asked defensively.

"No, you're not a balloon, Sam." I laughed.

"Better not be."

I laughed. "You're not!"

We continued to eat our food and finished in actually, not a long time. It amazed me how quickly Sam could eat.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," said Sam.

We got our bill and paid at the register. Sam's five steaks made the cost go way up.

We walked back to the hotel and enjoyed every second of it. We laughed, smiled, and talked. Sam Puckett and I had gone out on a very successful date.

Sam and I walked back in the hotel room and saw Carly and Spencer fast asleep. I shrugged. They must've gotten tired.

We both got dressed for bed. Since it was a hot night, I just wore some sweatpants. And no, I didn't wear I shirt. Sam wore some extremely short black, tight, almost like spandex, shorts and a dark blue camisole.

"Thanks for the taunt," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," she said nonchalantly.

We both got in bed at the same time. We sat there for a minute, silently.

"So..." said Sam.

"How did you like tonight?" I asked, smiling.

"The best night of my life."

She smiled and jumped on top of me, passionately kissing me. I kissed her passionately back. Those shorts and her kissing and everything made me want to make out with her so bad. it's now or never, Freddie.

As we continued kissing, I began to open my mouth. She felt the change and knew what I was doing. She opened her mouth too. I closed my eyes, escaping from the rest of the world. My tongue went inside her mouth. Making out with Sam was the best feeling in the world. It felt like we were the only ones here, left in the world, alone, but alone together. Forever.

Sam laid on top of me and panted. Her outfit and making out was so attractive.

When we finally stopped, we both sat there, out of breath.

"Well, that was fun." I grinned.

**Well, that's pretty awesome that I wrote this chapter in one day. Hey, I kept my promise. I said I'd update quick, so I did. (: Again, I'll update very soon. I updated so quickly this time because I got happy because of all the reviews. Thanks again, everyone! Pleaser review, I'll update quicker. (:**


	6. iMall

**I love watching iCarly while writing these stories, don't you? I'm watching the iCarly marathon right now, are you? (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did, I would have it be all Seddie! (: Also, I don't own Laguna Hills Mall or any of the stores mentioned.**

**Here's a shout out to rachin4. Her birthday is on July 5****th****, and that's the day today is in the story. Hope you like it! Thanks for all the great reviews too! (:**

**FPOV:**

Carly and Spencer were eating breakfast as I woke up. Sam laid there beside me, fast asleep. I would try to wake her up, but I would probably get my head ripped off I did.

I quietly got out of bed and greeted Carly and Spencer.

"Freddie!" Carly ran up to me.

"Yeah?" I yawned.

"How did the date go last night?"

I smiled, thinking about it again. "It was the best night ever."

"Aw! I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Carly. You're really a great best friend."

"Thanks, Freddie! You are too." She smiled.

I walked to a cabinet in the kitchen and got a bowl. I poured from cereal in it and some milk. I sat with Carly and Spencer and began to eat my cereal.

Sam walked in the room a few minutes later.

"Sup," she yawned and smiled.

"Good morning, Sam," I said.

"Sam!" shouted Carly. She ran up to Sam too.

"What?"

"How was the date? Freddie said it was the bets night of his life."

I smiled at Sam and she smiled back.

"It was the best night of my life too."

"Yay! I'm so glad you're happy together."

"Me too." She grinned.

Sam got a spoon and walked over to me. She sat in my lap and started eating my cereal.

"Uh," I said.

"What? I'm too lazy to get my own."

I laughed. "You would be."

A few minutes later, the bowl was empty.

"I'm gonna go get dressed for a dance class. There's a lyrical class at 11."

"Okay. Can we go shopping after it though?" Carly asked.

"Sure, it ends at 12:30."

"Alright, sounds good. Freddie, Spencer, and I can get ready during your class and we'll be there at like, 12:15."

"Sounds good! I'll get ready right now while you watch TV or whatever."

We nodded.

About half an hour later, she was ready to go.

"Do you want me to walk with you there?" I asked Sam.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

I held her hand as we walked there. When she walked in the room, she waved goodbye and I walked back up to the hotel room.

"Hey, Carly," I said.

"Hey Freddie!" She smiled.

"Why are you so happy today?" I laughed.

"I'm really happy that you and Sam are together!"

"Thanks Carly. I really am too."

"You're welcome! So have you two kissed yet?"

I thought about how much we made out last night. "Oh yes, we definitely did."

"What did you do?"

"Um, we kissed."

"Just kissed?"

"We might've made out..."

"When? Where?"

"Last night when we got back here we made out on the bed."

"Nothing else though, right?"

"I promise."

"So how was your make out party in bed with Sam?" She laughed.

"It wasn't like that! We just made out on the bed. Not in bed."

"Same thing. Was it, um, nice?"

I grinned. "Yes, very much."

"Aw, you love that girl."

"I really do. I told her I do too."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she loves em too." I smiled.

"Aw, yay!" Carly smiled.

"Yep, now I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Okay, me too."

When I was dressed and ready, it was already noon.

I ate a few cookies as I waited for Carly to finish dressing, doing her hair, make-up, and whatever else is taking her so long.

When she came out, I handed her a cookie. After she ate it, we walked to the ballroom where Sam was dancing. It was 12:15. Right on time.

Everyone in the room was laying on the floor, being flexible. After about a minute, I spotted Sam. She was doing a split. I got extremely attracted to her, especially since she was wearing very short spandex shorts. My mouth watered.

Carly saw my face. "Freddie, are you alright?" She laughed, seeing that I was watching Sam.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Fifteen minutes later, the class was over. Sam ran up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I missed, you," I told Sam.

"I missed you too!" She kissed me again, this time quickly on the lips.

"Now let's go shopping!" said Carly.

"Let's go!" I said.

We went up to the hotel room, got Spencer, then left the hotel. Spencer drove us to Laguna Hills Mall.

I held Sam's hand as we walked in. Spencer went by himself to some video game shop and Carly went to Hollister. Sam and I decided to walk around the mall until we saw a store we wanted to go to.

"You've got some nice muscles," Sam said as she gave me a light punch on my arm.

"You've got some nice lips. But we can deal with that later." I winked.

"I can't wait!" She grinned.

"Me either!"

We came upon a hat store.

"Can we go in?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked in and looked at hats. I found a green baseball cap.

I put it on Sam's head and situated it.

"You look cute," I said with a smile.

She walked to a mirror and posed, wearing the hat. We both laughed.

"I'm gonna buy it for you," I said.

"Alright, thanks Freddie." Sam smiled.

I paid for it and we left the store.

We then continued to walk around the mall.

I looked at Sam. She was still wearing her dance outfit. Spandex short shorts and a red camisole. She looked so hot and attractive.

"You look pretty sexy, Sam," I said.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Can we go in Sunglass Hut?" Sam asked.

"Sure we can."

We walked in and looked at the sunglasses.

I found some nice Ray-Ban sunglasses to buy for myself. Sam found some D&G sunglasses for herself. We thought we would look more in season with sunglasses at the beach.

When we left, we went to a little food shop and I bought us a smoothie. We each grabbed a straw and stuck it in the smoothie. I smiled as I drank and she did too.

We walked to a bench and sat down and continued drinking the smoothie. Afew minutes later, Carly found us.

"Aw!" Carly squealed, "That's so cute!"

Sam and I giggled.

"Hey Carly!" I said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to a few more stores, so I'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Bye."

When Sam and I were done eating, we went to H&M, Deb, Victoria's Secret, and got kicked out of Build-a-Bra because guys aren't really supposed to be in there.

Sam bought some hot shirts and some sexy bikinis. And one of the best things of all was that she tried them on for me, so I already got to see how amazing everything looked on her.

I decided to text Carly, since we were ready to go.

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

_Hey Carly, we're ready to go. Meet us at that phone case stand by Build-a-Bra._

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

_Um, why are you near Build-a-Bra? I'll be right there._

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

_First of all, we got kicked out. And we were there in the first place because Sam wanted to go._

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

_Alright then, Freddie. Well, I'm coming._

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

_Ok._

A few minutes later, Carly appeared.

"Hey, I texted Spencer and he's in the car because he got tired of walking the mall," said Carly.

"Okay, well, we're ready to go," I said.

"Okay, let's go," said Carly.

I held Sam's hand as we left the mall. We walked to the car and got in.

Spencer drove us back to the hotel. When we got there, we all sat on Carly and Spencer's bed.

"I really enjoyed today, Freddie," said Sam sweetly.

I started to lean in to kiss Sam, but Carly and Spencer stopped me.

"Do that on your own bed," said Spencer.

We laughed and walked in our room and sat on our bed together. We laid down, side by side. I interlocked one of my hands with hers. I leaned into her and kissed her.

She reacted and kissed back. After a minute, she pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Earlier, when you said I had nice lips and you'd deal with that later, I thought we were gonna maybe make out," she said.

"I can grant that wish." I smiled.

I started kissing her, then immediately began making out with her. I rolled on top of her and really put some action into the kiss. I starting pulling on her camisole straps, begging for permission to take it off. I was extremely attracted and it was my instinct to want to.

She nodded, so I assumed that was my permission being granted. I pulled of her camisole, so she was just wearing a bra. I stared at her for a moment.

"Wow," I said. She had a nice looking upper half.

She grinned and pounced on top of me. Her tongue entered my mouth as we both closed our eyes.

**Ah! What happens next? If you review, you can find out quicker. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and again, thank you all so much for the subscriptions, favorites, and reviews! They all motivate me and make my day! (:**

**P.S. Who enjoyed the iCarly marathon tonight? Well, it was only two hours long, but it was still a marathon. I didn't get up the whole time, I just laid in bed, watching iCarly all night. iGet Pranky was my favorite of the ones shown tonight, what do you think? (:**


	7. iNecklace

**If anyone is confused about the days and stuff, this chapter is starting on July 6th. This is their fourth day at Laguna Beach. They're staying there for a week, so they have three more days after this to stay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any other brand names mentioned in this chapter.**

**SPOV:**

I woke up the next morning with my camisole still off. I picked it up off the floor and put it back on.

I got up and walked in the kitchen. I found Carly there, making bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Yum!" I shouted.

"Hey Sam! I hope these are yummy," she said.

"And when has bacon ever not been yummy?"

"Never!" She laughed.

"Well, while you make that, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and get dressed."

"Okay."

I grabbed one of the new shirts I got out of one of my shopping bags. It was a navy halter-top. I also got some really short white Hollister shorts that Carly bought for me yesterday.

I took a shower, got dressed, and then did my hair. I curled it with my spiral iron to make it more curly and styled. Next, I put on some make-up.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Carly was eating breakfast. I walked to the table and started eating some too.

"You look awesome, Sam," said Carly.

"Thanks, Carls," I said.

"You're welcome. Freddie is going to be all over you," Carly laughed.

"I hope so," I laughed.

When we were done eating, Freddie was getting up.

He yawned. "Hey Carly. Hey Sam!" Freddie hugged me.

He checked me out. "Wow, Sam, you look great."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, are you going to the dance convention today?"

"Yep, I am. Jazz class is 11AM till 1PM."

"Cool. I might come watch some of it."

"Awesome. Carly, guess what one of the songs we're dancing to? The dance instructor told us in the last jazz class."

"What song?" Carly replied.

"_Dancing Crazy_ by Miranda Cosgrove!"

"I love that song! I have to see that dance. Miranda Cosgrove is like, my favorite singer."

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Yep," Carly said and looked down at her watch. "It's 10:57!"

"Crap! I've gotta change clothes!"

"You don't have time, Sam, just dance in that outfit!"

"But it's not a dancing outfit!"

"Who cares, you have to get there to dance, so let's go!"

I ran up to Freddie and kissed his cheek, then ran out the door with Carly.

When we got to the ballroom, I ran onto the dance floor as Carly stood to the side to watch me. I could see that I was getting weird looks. I knew I shouldn't have come to a dance class looking like this. Tiny Hollister shorts and a halter-top aren't really dance clothes.

**FPOV:**

I stayed in the hotel room and got dressed. After I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, I woke up Spencer.

"Hey, Spence, can you take me to the mall?" I asked.

"Why?" Spencer yawned.

"Well, I want to buy Sam a necklace."

"Oh, okay."

"Can you help me pick one that she would like?"

"Sure, kiddo. Just let me go get dressed and I'll take you."

"Thanks, Spencer."

"No problem."

When Spencer was ready, he grabbed his car keys and drove me to the mall. When we got there, we walked to a jewelry store. We looked at all kinds of beautiful necklaces.

"What price range are you looking for?" Spencer asked me.

"Well, my mom gave me a lot of money, so I don't mind spending a few hundred dollars."

"Wow, that's a lot for a kiddo!"

"Really? I thought I was going pretty low there."

"I actually have $500 because you've already bought so much for me."

"Okay, well, let's talk to that man that works here." Spencer pointed to a man wearing a tux, who obviously worked here.

"Sir, can you help me?" I asked him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for a necklace to buy for my girlfriend."

"Okay. How much money are you interested in spending?"

"I can spend up to $500."

"Okay, then there is a good amount that you can look at."

"Alright."

He showed me a large variety of necklaces. One really caught my eye, though. It was a diamond necklace. It was two hearts kind of interlocking with a diamond in the middle. It was perfect.

"How much is this one?" I asked the man.

He picked up the necklace and laid it in his hand. "Hm, this one? It's $450."

I glanced over at Spencer. He nodded. "I'll buy it," I said with a smile.

The man put the necklace in a nice, fancy box. Next, he wrapped the box in rich-looking wrapping paper. Lastly, he put a nicely curled ribbon around the box.

"This is perfect, thank you, sir," I said politely.

"You're very welcome. Thank you for shopping here today."

Spencer and I walked out of the store.

"She'll love it," said Spencer.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Spencer smiled.

We walked out the car and Spencer drove us back to the hotel.

When we got there, it was almost time for Sam to get out of dance class. We ran up to the room and hid the box with the necklace in it.

I ran down to the ballroom and saw Sam dancing. A few minutes later, she walked out with everybody else. Carly appeared beside her as they walked toward me.

I walked toward to give Sam a hug, but she stepped back.

"What?" I whined, disappointed.

"I'm sweaty. I don't think you want to hug me."

"No, I don't care if you're sweaty. I still want to hug you." I continued to walk toward her and hug her.

"See? Not gross at all," I said with a smile.

We all walked to the hotel room.

"I'm gonna go get a shower," said Sam.

I grabbed her arm. "Wait."

"What?"

"I was wondering... do you wanna go out on the beach with me tonight? We can have a little picnic or something."

"That's so nubbish. But I'll go," she laughed.

"Thanks, Sam." I kissed her on the cheek. She looked at her weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, with my face still against her cheek.

"All I get is a kiss on the cheek?" She sighed.

She held my face and turned me so I was facing her. She kissed me on my lips. I passionately deepened the kiss as my arms moved to her waist. Sam slowly let go of my face and laid her arms around my neck. She started to open her mouth. I stuck my tongue in and made out with her. It felt like fireworks were sparking through me. I could feel the spark. I could feel the love.

When we finally slowed down, I caressed her face and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Freddie." She smiled back.

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I sat out on the balcony, reading a book on the loveseat. _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. _Hmm. I looked at the ocean. It's amazing that so much can happen in the ocean. It's like a magical world. A different world, but still very magical.

After about twenty minutes of reading my book, I put it down. I gazed at the ocean. I watched the waves crash and break. Then they came back again.

Suddenly, I jumped a little as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that it was Sam. I smiled at her.

"I'm ready for our date," Sam said.

Sam looked so hot and gorgeous. She wore really shorts jeans shorts and a tube top.

"Good, I'm ready too," I said with a smile and took her hand in mine.

"Hey, I know this is sort of dorky, but I made us a picnic basket," I said. It actually wasn't because of the food, even though there was food in there, but I had hid the necklace in it too.

"Oh wow," she said, trying to contain her laughter.

"It's okay, you can laugh." I started laughing and so did Sam.

We left and walked down the to the ocean. It wasn't getting dark yet, but I'm sure we would be leaving in the dark.

I laid out a big blanket for us to sit on. Next, I put down the basket and sat down. She sat beside me. There was a slight breeze, so the wind was blowing her hair a little bit. However, it didn't mess it up.

"Sam, look at the ocean," I said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sam asked.

"Not compared to you."

"You're so corny and nubbish, but I love you."

She leaned in and kissed me. When we stopped, I reached in the bean bag and gave her some ham I brought. I ate a sandwich.

"Hey, let's both eat apples so our breath will smell good. Well, unless you don't want to kiss. Or make out," I said.

She took an apple from my hand and bit into it. I ate one too.

When we were done, I wrapped my arond around her waist.

"You look beautiful," I said.

"Aw, thanks Freddie." She smiled.

"I got you a little present to show how much I love you."

I reached into the basket and got out the box, then handed it to her.

She ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. When she saw the necklace, her face lit up.

"Oh my God, Freddie," she said, amazed.

I picked up the necklace out of the box. Sam held her hair up as I put the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect," I said.

"Freddie, I love it so much. This is so special to me. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome. I love you so much and I really wanted to show you so you could always remember."

"I love you so much, Freddie."

"I love you more than you could ever imagine."

Sam leaned in and kissed me. We both started laying down as we kissed. Soon enough, we were laying side by side, cuddled together, and kissing. The feeling couldn't get more perfect.

After about half an hour of that, we finally sat up.

"Freddie, thank you for making me the happiest meat-loving girl in the world."

I laughed. "Always meat-loving."

"Yup, Momma could never not like meat."

"Oh, never." We laughed together.

"I love my necklace, Freddie. Is this a real diamond?"

"Yep, it is."

"Wow, that must not have been cheap."

"Nah, but it wasn't too bad. I'd spend all the money in the world on you."

"Don't get all corny."

"Right, right."

"It's dark."

"Yeah, it is. Do you not like it?"

"I like it."

"Good."

"Especially when I wanna do things that I don't want other people to see."

"Like what?" I smirked.

She bit her lip. "Like this." Sam pounced on top of me. She immediately put her tongue in my mouth. I could tell that she was in an extremely flirty mood.

With my new strength, I rolled her over so I'd be on top her of her. As I looked down at her, I pushed her hair out of her face and continued making out with her. I could feel Sam's body trembling. We were both breathing really heavy. It was probably the most intense time we had ever made out.

When we finally stopped, her face was lit up. Her eyes look full of love and excitement. I've really never seen Sam like this. She actually looked really happy.

"Wanna go back to the room?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam smiled as we picked up everything.

When we got back to the hotel room, Carly was watching TV and Spencer was eating macaroni and cheese.

"Where were you two?" Carly asked.

"We went on a date," I said.

"Look what Freddie gave me, Carls!" Sam said excitedly, showing Carly her new necklace.

"Oh my gosh! Sam, that necklace is like, beautiful!" Carly said excitedly.

"I know!" Sam grinned.

Sam and I changed into our pajamas, or basically just a baggy shirt and sweatpants for me and a camisole and shorts for her.

When we laid in bed, we didn't try to go right to sleep. I laid on my back and Sam laid on her side, facing the other way. She fought with the covers, then finally rolled over toward me. Sam grinned at me.

All of a sudden, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me under the covers with her.

**I don't know if you would really call that a cliffhanger, but I guess it could be. Anyway, please review, subscribe, and favorite. It'd make me the happiest girl in the world! I'll update sooner with more reviews! (:**


	8. iRun

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly. However, Dan does an amazing job of owning it. (:**

**SPOV:**

I grabbed Freddie's shirt and pulled him under the covers. I started taking his shirt off and he started taking off mine.

"Wait, I wanna see this," said Freddie, coming out from under the covers with me.

When his shirt was off, I gazed at him. He had definitely been going to the gym lately. Wow! I was really attracted and turned on. I never though that Freddie would turn out so buff.

Freddie smirked. "I can see you, you know. You're drooling," he said, laughing.

I immediately wiped my mouth, not knowing if he was joking or not, so I decided to be safe.

Freddie continued pulling my camisole off. When it was off, he stared at me.

"Woah, nice," he said, smiling.

I crawled on top of him and starting licking my lips. Freddie immediately looked turned on and grinned. He smothered my lips with his and we started making out. As we were doing this, out tongues collided with each other's and explored both mouths. He licked my lips and the inside on my mouth.

Freddie opened his eyes and stared at my bra. We locked eyes and I nodded. He slowly pulled off each strap and unhooked my bra. When it was off, he went into a daze.

"Oh my... wow." He stared and opened his mouth. He breathed heavily.

Freddie looked down at my pants. He gave me a a begging smile.

"May I?" Freddie asked.

I nodded. I lied on the bed while was on top of me, pulling my pants off.

However, when he took them off, a secret was revealed. PANTIES! Nobody knew I wore panties, as I hated the word and people thought I hated them.

"You wear panties?" Freddie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I wear panties..." I said, embarrassed.

"Well, don't get in a bed mood, let's do it!" said Freddie excitedly.

"What...?" I asked uneasily.

"You seemed like you wanted to."

"Freddie, I'm just not ready."

He laughed. "That rhymed."

"Seriously, I don't think I wanna do that. We don't even have protection right now."

"It's okay, you'll be fine."

"No, I don't want to do this," I said nervously.

"You know I can make you."

"Freddie, stop. You're scaring me."

"Sam, I'm just joking. I didn't know you would get scared."

I got out of the bed and gathered my clothes.

Before speaking, he gazed at me for a minute.

"Sam, don't do this."

"Are you using me just to be able to have sex with someone? If you are, just forget it. I'm not playing these stupid games."

"Sam-"

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. Tears streamed down my cheeks like waterfalls. I should've known that he would do that. Nothing can just be sweet and simple. He's grown up and now thinks that he can just go do whatever he wants with anyone, especially without his mom here. Well, he's wrong.

I held onto my necklace as I cried. I usually don't cry, but I thought I was really in love Freddie. All he wants me for is physical stuff. Just kissing and having a gentle relationship wasn't enough.

Someone starting banging on the door.

"Sam, please come out!" Freddie yelled.

I rolled my eyes and continued sobbing.

"I hear you crying, Sam," he said.

"If you're not gonna let me in, I'll find a way to get in myself."

I stayed silent.

"Fine."

He began dialing numbers on the phone.

"Hello, my girlfriend has gotten locked in the bathroom of our room and can't get out."

"Okay, thank you."

"I heard that, Fredlumps," I yelled.

"Sam!"

"What?" I asked angrily.

"I need you."

"Go find someone else to sleep with. I'm leaving."

"You're _leaving_?" His voice cracked when he said _leaving_.

"Yup."

"Sam..."

"What?"

"Do you, um, still love me?"

I had to think about this for a minute. I really do still love him. But if I tell him that, he'll think that I'm fine and he can just be mean to me whenever he wants to. He must not know Sam Puckett that well if he's thinking like that.

'I don't know." My heart broke into pieces when I said that. Freddie's probably did too.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I think this might just be a misunderstanding. I don't-"

"Don't lie, Freddie."

"I'm not!" he cried.

"Don't waste your breath."

"Sam!" His voice broke into a sob.

I opened the door and saw Freddie falling on his knees, sobbing.

When he saw me, he jumped up.

Freddie caressed my face and kissed me as passionately as he could. I pulled away.

"Don't try it, Freddie. I thought you were different from everybody else. But I thought wrong. You're just like all the other guys," I cried.

"What's going on here?" Carly asked as she walked in.

"Nothing. We're nothing anymore," I said bitterly and stormed out of the room.

I don't know where I'm going, but it's away from Freddie. Sam Puckett will not be used.

I kept walking. I walked down a very long sidewalk. After walking for what seemed like years, I checked my phone. 6PM. I was getting hungry.

I walked into a hot dog shop and bought three hot dogs. I quickly ate them and then went back to walking.

It became pitch dark when I got so tired that I decided to stop. I looked through some buildings and saw the ocean and the sand. I smiled. A nice sleep by the ocean might help.

I walked up to the beach, but all the buildings were unfamiliar. I walked past them and sat down in the sand. I watched the ocean for hours.

Finally getting tired, I laid down in the sand and closed my eyes. It was hard to get to sleep, but eventually, I managed to.

A few hours later, I woke up to a sudden tap on my shoulder.

**Who tapped on her shoulder? Don't assume, you know, it could be anybody. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story. Please reviews, favorite, and subscribe. (:**


	9. iFind You

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. (: **

**SPOV:**

I woke up to a tap on my shoulder. Sleepily, I opened my eyes and looked at the person. It was Freddie. How did he find me? In a way, I was glad though. I was getting lonely and starting to miss him.

"Sam! Oh my God, thank you God. Thank you, thank you! I can't believe I found you Sam," Freddie shouted with joy.

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed my lips passionately. I passionately kissed him back.

"Sam, you don't know how worried I was. I searched every single minute for you after you left. It's a miracle that I found you," he said.

"You know I have my cell phone," I said.

"Yeah, but I knew you wouldn't answer and it would just make you even more mad, so I decided to just find you."

"You're right. And um, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who needs to be apologizing."

"No," I shook my head, "I overreacted."

"You didn't. I understand. And I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday."

"I forgive you."

"You really have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"Maybe you could show me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Freddie smiled. "I'd be more than happy to."

He leaned in and stroked my cheek. Our lips connected. Freddie mumbled words throughout the intense kiss, or I should say, make out.

"I love you, Sam," I heard Freddie continually say.

When we finally quit, our eyes locked into each other's.

"Sam, I'm in love with you. Everything about you makes me smile. Every time I see you, something just comes up inside me and makes me happier than I ever thought about being. And I can't help myself."

Well, I feel bad now. I ran away from him and he feels like this about me? I had no idea. I totally overreacted yesterday and now I regret it. But I guess they always say, live life with no regrets. So, I guess as long as I have Freddie here with me now, everything is fine.

"I'm in love with you too, Freddie. When I left yesterday, I was heartbroken. It was because I was away from you. You know I feel horrible about running off, right?"

"Don't feel bad. Live life with no regrets." Is he a mind reader or something/ I seriously just thought that. Did I not just think that?

Instead of replying, I just stood there, staring into his eyes. I sort of got in a moment there. I mean, I told Freddie that I'm in love with him. It's not that easy to tell someone that.

Freddie waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sam, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Sorry, I'm just hungry. I haven't ate but three hot dogs since last night."

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "how are you alive?"

"No time for jokes when Mama's hungry."

"Come on, I'll take you to get some food. What about a nice bacon breakfast?"

"Sure."

We walked, hand in hand, to a local restaurant, which thankfully sold bacon. We ate, then left the restaurant.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out, wiping my face.

"No problem," Freddie said with a smile.

"Hold my hand!" I almost yelled in his face.

"Chill out, I'll hold your hand," he said, grabbing it in his.

"Much better."

"And hey, I missed you last night. It was the worst night of this whole trip," I said.

"I didn't sleep at all. I was looking for you all night."

"You know that deserves a kiss."

"Well?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets with a smile.

"Come on," I said, holding Freddie's hand as I ran.

I ran with him to a little shack. It was just sort of a small beach shack. There was nothing really but a large, long table and a couple of chairs in there, plus a window.

When I opened the door, it creaked. The floor was creaky too. However, there was a big rug in the middle of the shack.

"What is this?" Freddie asked.

"I saw this when I ran off. I didn't walk in because I was kind of too scared too alone, but now that you're here I see that it's the perfect place to make out." I winked.

"Oh, Sam Puckett scared? I don't believe that."

"Well, believe it."

"Alright, alright. Well, this place is pretty cool." We both scoped the shack.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder why there's just a table in here."

"I don't know, but we could use it."

"Use it?"

He then suddenly grabbed me in is arms and put me down on the table. Freddie laid me down, then crawled on the table. He hovered over me and gazed into my eyes.

"I love you," Freddie said as I he closed my eyes and bent down, leaning in on me.

His lips touched mine, and then I started kissing him back immediately. My heart started beating faster as I wondered what was going to happen. I mean, we're in a shack together and there's only a table and a couple of chairs. It's hard not to lose control.

As I deepened the kiss, I began to taste something. It was a familiar taste. It was one of my favorite things. BACON! When I finally recognized the taste, my tongue dove into his mouth. I put so much passion into it, trying to get as much of the taste as I could.

His lips were warm and his cheeks were sort of a light pink. He was blushing, but I don't blame him for being nervous. I was really getting into the kiss, or well, make out session. He looked surprised, probably because he didn't think I could be so passionate.

Bacon really goes to my head sometimes...

I breathed heavily as I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. God, I love his abs.

All of a sudden, he pulled back.

"Sam, if you don't want to go all the way let's not go farther than that. I don't want you to be upset again," Freddie said sincerely.

**DUN DUN DUN! Will she let him? That's for me to know and you to find out. So, if you have any guesses, ideas, or comment, please review! I appreciate all reviews, even the ones that give constructive criticism. Thanks so much for all the feedback for this story, it really makes my day. When I get up to go to a boring day of school, and I check my e-mail and see all these reviews, it really does make my day better, so thanks.(:**


	10. iLove You

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I honestly think I probably watch it more than Dan Schneider. (:**

**SPOV:**

"Freddie, can I make you a promise?"

"Yeah?"

"When we have protection, we can do anything. But for right now, I don't want to take the risk."

Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Can I still, um..?" He started.

I knew he was talking about taking my clothes off. "Yeah," I said with a smile.

Freddie quickly licked my lips, and then pulled my shirt off. He showed a slight grin. He pulled off my camisole.

"Ooh," he said with a bigger grin.

"You're not too bad yourself, Benson," I said, winking, and then ripping off his pants.

He did the same. We both sat there in our underwear.

"That's a sexy bra," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, laying down on the table. Freddie smiled and removed my bra.

"Much better." Freddie grinned.

"I really want to, Freddie..." I whined.

"But you said you wanted to wait."

"I know, but your body is tempting me."

"Oh really?" He smiled.

Freddie leaned in on top of me and kissed me. His hot breath filled my body with warmth.

"I'm ready for some action, Fredlumps. Make Mama happy," I said, licking my lips.

"Okay, well, you asked for it."

He leaned on top of me again and immediately dug his tongue into my mouth. We closed our eyes as our tongues went on an adventure together. His tongue was soft and warm and perfect. Freddie moved his body over mine, rubbing our bodies together. He caressed my face and continued making out with me. I could feel fireworks igniting through my body. They came up through my chest, giving me more energy for passion. I gave all my passion and energy into Freddie and made out with him like it was the last thing I'd ever do. I had never been this passionate about anything in my life and I could obviously see that Freddie was the same way.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Sam. Never leave me."

"I love you more than anything too, Freddie. God, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Freddie asked me.

"When I put some clothes on."

"Well, of course."

We both put our clothes back on. Freddie carried me bridal style out of the shack. The sun shined so bright. He carried me all the way back to the hotel, and of course, getting me a hamburger on the way.

When we got back to the hotel, he sill carried me. We went up the elevator and into our room. Carly and Spencer were sitting on their bed watching TV.

"Oh my God! Sam!" Carly shouted and jumped up to hug me.

"Hey Carls," I said with a smile.

"Where were you? We were all worried out of our minds!"

"Down the beach, I slept in the sand."

"Why did you do that, Sam?"

"I was upset."

"Well, is everything okay now?"

"Better than okay."

"What happened...?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing," I smirked.

"Uh-huh..."

"Really! All we did was make out," said Freddie.

"Yeah that's all we did," I said.

"I don't totally believe that, but whatever," said Carly, laughing.

Freddie and I walked to our room and laid on the bed, side by side.

"I think fate put us together," Freddie said, turning his head toward me.

"How?" I asked, confused on what he was talking about.

"Well, I mean, you ran off. You have no idea how hard it was to find you. The thing is, I did find you. And with anybody else, that probably wouldn't have happened."

"Really?"

"Yep. Like, the chances of finding you were one in a million. You're my one." Freddie smiled.

"You're such a nub," I said, laughing.

"You're such a demon, but you're _my_ demon."

"You're _my _nub."

"Your lips are mine."

"That wasn't the-" I was cut off by soft, warm lips touching mine. The warmth of his body made me blush. He held my hands in his and deepened the kiss. It wasn't a wild or crazy kiss, but a sweet and romantic kiss. Freddie let go of my right hand, and then stroked my face with his. I continually heard our lips interlocking because it so so soft, there wasn't much else to hear. It wasn't like the other kisses when I couldn't concentrate on anything else but making out of undressing. It was good to have a break from that and just sit back and relax. I felt his smile on my lips as he kissed me.

"I love you," Freddie whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

**I think that's a sweet way to end the chapter. (: Please review, it motives me to update quicker, and I'll try to update this weekend. Thanks for reading! (:**


	11. iParty With a Nub!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, but if I did, I'd have new episodes everyday and Seddie in every one of them. WOULDN'T THAT BE AWESOME?**

**SPOV:**

I truly think that Freddie is my true love. My first ever true love. Scary, right? I would say so, but not with Freddie. I feel like I could tell him about every second of my life and he'd understand. He'd be completely cool with it. He's not like a guy that I have to look hot every time I see him. I don't have to worry about what he thinks. I've known him so long and we're so close, I don't think I could ever live without him now. I would probably die if I didn't have him to keep me sane. No wonder his mom is so protective of him. I don't want to lose him either.

Now, I've got to make these last two days of this vacation special. Hey, maybe he'll make it special for me. The last day of the dance convention is today, so I'll go to the party. Hey… I've got an idea. Maybe I'll take that nub with me.

I smiled to myself as I looked at the nub lying in bed beside me.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"I was just thinkin'," I said, smiling back.

"About?"

"Today's the last day of the dance convention and there's gonna be a party. I want you to go with me."

"Of course I will," Freddie said with a smile. God, he's so perfect.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get dressed."

I jumped off the bed, got a cute dress out of my suitcase, and ran to the bathroom. The dress wasn't too formal, but not too underdressed. It was perfect. I took a quick shower, and then got dressed. I enhanced my curls by using my curling iron. Next, I put on some make-up, and then some cute, but short, heels. I lathered body lotion on my legs and then hooked a fancy pair of earring in my ears.

Finally, I finished getting ready. When I opened the door of the bathroom, Freddie was sitting on the edge of our bed. He wore a nice, button-down shirt. It wasn't too formal, but he didn't look slack.

His face lit up when he saw me. He grinned and stood up.

"Sam, you look gorgeous," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed a little.

"You ready to go?" Freddie asked.

"Yep."

He took my hand in his as we exited the hotel room.

"Aw, you two are so cute," said Carly, who sat on her bed, watching TV.

"Really, they're like, the cutest couple ever," Spencer said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks," Freddie said awkwardly and laughed.

He continued walking me out. We went down the elevator to the ballroom.

When we arrived, there were fancy tables set up and tons of people dancing. On the stage, there was a DJ set up with lots of cool equipment. The room was a little dark, but there was a disco ball. There was a strobe light being used during the fast songs, but not during the slow songs.

Freddie was still holding my hand as we walked in. _Animal _by Neon Trees was playing. Freddie and I danced together and joined the crowd. I never realized Freddie could just let loose like that. He was having a crazy and fun time, and so was I.

"Want a snack?" Freddie asked after we danced to a few songs.

"Sure," I said with a smile as he walked away.

I continued dancing with the crowd of people until he returned.

"Lookin' hot," said a guy that looked about my age or a year older. He had brown, shaggy hair and green eyes. His body was pretty muscular. He had a surfer's body. The guy smiled at me and danced beside me.

"Thanks," I replied politely.

I continued to dance. However, the guy still danced beside me. He even pinched my butt! This really ticked me off.

"Dude! I've got a boyfriend, so chill out," I yelled. He looked surprised by the anger in my voice.

"You're sexy though, gosh. But I can find another hot girl somewhere else. Bye," he said angrily and walked away. The guy looked disappointed, but I really didn't care. This is a night for Freddie and I.

A minute later, Freddie came back with a small cake-looking snack. Whatever it was, it tasted amazing.

"Thanks," I said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, the strobe lights turned off and a different song began.

"Hey everybody! Go ahead and put your arm around someone!" said the DJ.

_Put Your Arms Around Someone _by Jennette McCurdy started playing.

I put my arms around Freddie's neck and he put his arms around my waist. We slow danced to the song. Surprisingly, Freddie was actually a good dancer.

At the end of the song, we kissed. His hot breath warmed my mouth. Freddie's soft lips brushed across my mine multiple times. As we did this, we didn't realize that everybody was staring at us. Freddie and I kissed and slow danced in the center of the dance floor, as everyone stood around us in a circle. People smiled awed over the romantic moment. Slowly after realizing this, we pulled away.

"I love you," Freddie whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He kissed my lips again, but it was just a quick kiss this time. We smiled at each other as our eyes locked. Gradually, people moved back to the dance floor and danced again.

"I'll be right back," Freddie told me, then walked away. I couldn't see where he went after he escaped the crowd.

**FPOV:**

I walked up onto the stage and tapped on the DJ's shoulder.

"Hey, can I request a song? I want to dedicate it to my girlfriend," I asked the DJ.

He nodded and pointed to a sheet of paper with a pen beside it.

I wrote: _Running Away by AM, Dedicated to Sam Puckett from Freddie Benson_

I showed him where I wrote it. He nodded again. I walked off the stage and found Sam. She was dancing with the crowd until I came. Her face lit up and she grinned.

"Hey," she said with a smile. God, her smile is so adorable.

"Hey, I'm back," I said.

She laughed. "I can see that."

"I was just confirming it!" I whined.

"You're such a nub. But I love you."

"Good. Then I am glad to be a nub."

"I don't love all nubs!"

"So I'm special?"

"Trust me, you're more special than you'll ever know."

"Aw, somebody's being a loving girl," I smirked.

"Shut up."

I laughed.

A few minutes later, I heard the DJ's voice. Everybody looked at the stage when the DJ spoke.

"Hey, hope everybody's feelin' good tonight! We're gonna go slow now with a song that Freddie Benson is dedicating to his girl, Sam Puckett. Here ya go, kids. Running Away by AM." The DJ smiled and played the song.

Sam looked at me and smiled.

"Freddie, this is our song," she said with a smile.

"Yep, it is," I smiled back.

I put my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. Sam laid her head on my chest as we slow danced.

"I love you so much, Freddie," she said, and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too. This song brings back the best memory of my life. The first time I kissed you."

"It was my favorite memory too."

We actually realized that everybody was staring at us when we danced in the middle of the dance floor this time, since it was a song dedicated to Sam. People expected us to have our own dance of romance this time. It wasn't awkward at all, though. I felt as if Sam and I were the only ones in the world at the moment.

I sealed the song with a kiss, and then took her hand in mine as we left the ballroom.

"That was a perfect way to end the night, Freddie," said Sam.

I smiled and walked her to the elevator. We went up, and then into our room.

Carly and Spencer weren't there. We walked in our room and sat on the bed.

Looking on the nightstand, I saw a note.

"Hey, Sam, Carly and Spencer left us a note," I said.

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"It says: _Hey, I'm going out for a walk on the beach for awhile and Spencer is going on a date with that Natalie girl. I hope you don't mind. Love, Carly._"

"Well, I guess we'll be in here alone for awhile," said Sam with a smile.

"I guess we will," I said in a flirty tone.

I unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt and crawled on top of Sam. She bit her lip and smiled.

I leaned on her and let my tongue touch her lips. She grabbed it with her teeth and pulled me closer. Despite the slight pain, I was extremely turned on at the moment. She kept my tongue in her mouth as hers played with it. Her mouth was warm on mine. Sam pulled my body close to hers and pressed her lips against mine.

I could feel her bare legs on my body as her dressed was pulled up to her mid-stomach. Sam intertwined her legs with mine. She pulled my face onto hers and nibbled on my ear in a flirty way. Sam grinned and turned her face back to mine. She slightly licked my lips and then gave me constant kisses.

I loosened up a little bit and scooted back. Sam put her head up and breathed heavily. Her dress was still pulled up from all the action.

"Nice panties," I said with a smirk.

"I hate that word!" Sam yelled.

"Panties!" I smiled.

"If I didn't love you, I would hurt you." She stuck out her tongue.

I dove in and licked her tongue as I stuck out of her mouth, jumping on top of her. I smothered her mouth with mine. We passionately made out for at least half an hour, twisting and turning on the bed.

"Hey! I'm home!" Carly yelled from her room.

We quickly pulled apart and wiped our mouths. Sam and I both fixed our messy hair. I gave her a kiss and jumped up. I took her hand in mine and took her with me to Carly's room.

"Hey, Carls," said Sam, running up to Carly and hugging her.

"Hey! I had a really fun time at the beach. Did y'all have fun at the party?"

"Yep, we had a blast," said Sam.

"Good! I met a really hot guy at the beach tonight and he's taking me out on a date tomorrow!" Carly squealed.

"Awesome! I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Good night!"

I followed Sam back to our room. I locked the door behind us. We both changed into our pajamas and lied in bed.

Sam turned to my face, kissed me, and then closed her eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes too, scooting closer to her as I put my arms around her waist. She did the same as we fell asleep together, embraced in a kiss.

**Aw, how SWEET! This is one of the longer chapters of this story, so I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update very soon. Who else is excited for iHire An Idiot? (: I CAN'T WAIT!**


	12. iSneak

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own iCarly? Well, actually, you don't know how I look. But still, do you think I look like I own iCarly? No? I didn't think so. Now, on with the story! :D**

**FPOV:**

I woke up the next morning to Sam cuddled up in my arms, fast asleep. Her shiny blond curls covered her face. I pulled them behind her ears and gazed at her beautiful lips and her cute nose. Sam's eyes were shut. I never really noticed how long and pretty her eyelashes were. My favorite feature of Sam's face is her cheeks. They're different than anyone else's I have ever seen. I smiled and knew I could've been gazing at her face for at least twenty minutes.

"Frednub," Sam said, trying to get my attention.

I shook my head when I realized that she had been repeating my name over and over. "Oh, uh, sorry, I kind of got lost in my thoughts," I managed to escape my daze.

"Uh-huh. What were you thinking about?" She still had her face buried in my chest.

"You," I said with a smile.

"Oh," Sam said, smiling back. A few minutes later, she sat up and then got off the bed. I did the same.

"I wonder when Spencer came home last night," I said as we walked in the kitchen.

Sam shrugged.

Carly was in the kitchen making us some toast.

"Hey guys!" said Carly with a grin on her face.

"Sup'," said Sam.

"Just making breakfast for you lazy people," Carly giggled.

"Hey, I'm not lazy!" I added.

"Sam is and you're her boyfriend," Carly said with a smile.

"But that doesn't mean I-"

"I know," Carly laughed. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and got two plates.

"Freddie, why do you have two plates?" Carly asked.

"One for me and one for Sam," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, that's sweet." Carly smiled.

"Just being a good boyfriend," I said, smiling back.

I put a few pieces of toast on my plate and about eight on Sam's.

"Thanks, nub," Sam said, taking the plate out my hands and sitting down at the table.

"No problem," I said.

After we ate, everyone got dressed. Carly and Sam fixed up their hair while I looked for Spencer. I finally found him. He was looking through his closet.

"Whatcha doing, Spence?" I asked him.

"Just trying to find a raisin," he replied.

"Uh, Spencer, I don't think you're going to find it in there."

"Ha!" Spencer exclaimed as he held up a raisin.

"Well, I'm surprised," I said, walking back in my room, confused about how he could find a tiny raisin in a dark closet. And why…?

Sam was sitting on our bed when I walked in. I smiled and sat beside her.

"Hey, Princess Puckett," I said with a smile.

"Sup' Benson," said Sam.

"I think we should do something today. Remember on our way to the mall, we saw that little carnival?"

She nodded. "Yeah," Sam said as a smile took over her face.

"You wanna go with me tonight?" I asked with a smile as I put my arm around her waist.

"Sure," she said, smiling.

I leaned in and felt her hot breath on my face. Our lips almost met, until Carly ran in our room screaming.

"Sam! Freddie! Have you checked the iCarly website?" Carly yelled, holding up her laptop.

"No, why?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Read this!" Carly screamed, handing me the laptop. Sam leaned on me to see the screen. Carly sat on the other side of me.

"Look at the comments," said Carly, pointing at the screen.

_carlyluvr453: OMG! y r sam and freddie dating? nooo! I'm not watching icarly anymore. carly will be lonely now. :( _

_ creddielove123: Ew! Sam and Freddie? It should definitely be Carly and Freddie! They are so stupid to go out! They hate each other, but Freddie and Carly are in love. This is crap. Bye iCarly, don't expect me to ever watch again. _

_ beachbabe3: Woooow. I wasn't expecting them to be going out. This kind of sucks… I mean, Freddie can do so much better than Sam. She's mean and aggressive, but Freddie is calm and sweet. How is that a good couple? I'm not watching iCarly if Sam and Freddie are together, sorry. _

_ seddiesuperfan123: YEEEEEES! :D Thank you thank thank you, gosh this makes me so happy. I LOVE THIS! SEDDIE FOREVER! :D 3_

Sam looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, uh, at least one person is happy…" I said awkwardly.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know," I said, frowning.

"I have an idea," said Carly.

Sam and I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"You two could secretly date. Just tell the iCarly viewers that you aren't dating, and then just sneak around everywhere else. iCarly is gonna be destroyed if you don't." I could see tears swell up in her eyes.

"No! I can't do that! We wouldn't get to go on dates in public. And what if someone found out? Then, iCarly would be done for good if people found out we were lying. And guys would think Sam is single. I don't want anybody messing with her."

"Freddie, iCarly is really important to me and I don't want it to end. Please!" Carly begged, letting the tears escape her eyes.

"Sam, what do you think?" I asked Sam.

"I think that sneaking around seems… hot," she said, grinning.

"Really?" I laughed. Carly smiled.

"Yup. It would be fun and cool."

"So you'll do it?" Carly asked.

I glanced at Sam. She didn't seem to have a problem with it, so why should I?

"Sure," I said uneasily. Carly's face lit up. She hugged Sam and I, and thanked us.

"I'll post about it, saying that we aren't dating and that it was just a rumor," I said, logging into the website.

"Alright," said Carly as she left our room.

I sat up on the bed with my back against the headboard. Sam sat beside me. She laid her head on my chest as I posted the announcement.

"We can make this work," she said, looking up at me.

I nodded. "Are we still going tonight?"

"As long as we can sneak around."

"But what about earlier? Like, when we went out in public holding hands and stuff? What about that girl we told that we were going out?"

"That's not many people. I mean, a few people just don't matter enough. We got the message out and we're just gonna stick to it."

"Alright." I sighed and put one arm around her waist.

"Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" Sam asked.

"But we have to sneak around," I said with a sigh.

"Friends can walk on the beach. And if you want to make it seem more believable, we can let Carly, that guy she met last night, and Spencer come with us."

"Sure," I said, getting up to go ask them.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said, grabbing my arm before I got up.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting back on the bed with her.

"Thanks for doing this," Sam said, and then leaned in, giving me a kiss.

**Shoutout to AgoraXLocoXPhobic for giving me the idea of Sam and Freddie sneaking around to date. Also, I want to give a shoutout to Geekquality for giving me the idea of the carnival. Thank you to all the others, such as seddieSUPERFAN101, for giving me more ideas. You're all the best! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I really appreciate it. This story has more reviews than any of my others, which really makes me happy, so thank you. Please continue reading and reviewing! (:**

**About the online comments, I know some of you are thinking that there would be a lot of happy fans too. However, they were just looking at a few and I bet it wouldn't be like that if it really happened, but this is a story, and I did it like that so it would go with the idea. If that did really happen, I'd be like the Seddie fan's comment. :D **


End file.
